User talk:Darkapple
Welcome, Darkapple! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Darkapple page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 15:57, June 15, 2011 Your editing. I believe you are taking advantage of our badges. I am warning you to stop spamming pages, or I will ban you and remove your badges. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 00:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) hey I'm preaty sure that your editing for badges, let me know if i'm wrong about this. ... Please stop making useless repeated edits for Badges. They do not show how good a User you are, or how much knowledge you know about Patapon. They are just there as an incentive to make good useful edits. Also don't try convincing me that you are not doing it for the Badges. That would be a waste of time for both you, and me. P.S.- Two other Users have already warned you about this. Let us hope that I am the last to do such a thing. yeah I don't really live in antartica, its just a way to, well, one to protect my identity and two, to annoy people. Rollback Sebapon is not active, so I decided to answer the question for you. First of all, your edits. you just don't learn do you? I had a look at your recent edits since your ban has expired and I can tell you now that you will never be a staff member for this wiki. I had a look at the other 3 wikis you are on, and you seem to be even worse over there. And before you try to be oblivious of your spam editing, you took 13 edits to remove a sentence from the Dodonga page, and 11 edits on the Gaeen page to add one. If that isn't spam editing, I don't know what is. Also, any user who has ever been banned at any stage automatically loses the right to become a rollback. I am giving you this last warning now. If you even think of spam editing again, I will block you. Permanately. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 22:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I am sorta active, kinda just overview stuff from time to time. What I hear from Rah is that you where banned and according to some rule if you have been banned once or more you may not be staff here. And you don't have sufficient edits bro. I can't make you anything anyway I am a decoration admin. Sebapon 00:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC)